


怎么了 chapter4

by pearlwh0809



Category: all汶
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlwh0809/pseuds/pearlwh0809





	怎么了 chapter4

陈宥维不知道李汶翰是怎么通过楼下宿管阿姨的盘问找到自己宿舍来的。  
宿舍里没有其他人，很安静，李汶翰开门的声音很明显。他从床上扭过头看到李汶翰的时候吓了一跳。  
他怔怔的看着李汶翰锁了门，脱了鞋子，爬上他的床。他往里挪了挪，狭小的单人床容纳两个大男人还是有点费劲，即使有栏杆护着，他还是不放心的又把李汶翰往自己怀里搂了搂。  
他想起这个人那天在电话里对他大呼小叫，没好气的问：“你怎么来了？”  
他们离得很近，李汶翰的眼睛亮亮的，从他的嘴唇盯到他的眼睛，然后说：“我想你啊。”  
陈宥维以为自己出现了幻觉，低声问他：“你说什么？”  
“我说，我想你啊。”李汶翰在他唇上啄了一口，又赶快退开，声音更轻的说道，“想你上我。”  
他把李汶翰推倒在床上，压了上去，唇齿相依是他思念了好多天的感觉。他们互相抚摸着，李汶翰光滑的皮肤对他有太大的吸引力，他轻轻咬了咬他的乳头，又往上舔着他的锁骨，从脖子一路吻上去，到耳垂，李汶翰带着长长的耳饰，他用舌头碰了碰，连带着耳垂含进嘴里，不停逗弄着。  
李汶翰在他身下难耐的扭动，他呼出的热气钻进李汶翰的耳朵里，他还是没忍住，在他耳边说：“我也好想你，想的都快疯了。”  
李汶翰听了，推了推他的肩膀，他躺下，看着李汶翰坐起来，又俯身下去，乖巧的把他蓬勃的欲望含在了嘴里。  
操，真是太爽了。  
文雅如他都不禁在心里骂了一句。  
李汶翰的口腔温柔的包裹着他，舌头细心的舔弄着前端的凸起，为了讨好他，含的一次比一次深。  
没有一个男人不喜欢被这样对待，更何况这个人是李汶翰，挂他电话，凶他的李汶翰，那个骄傲的样子让人升起熊熊的征服欲。  
更何况是，是那个胡春杨放在心尖儿上的李汶翰。  
宿舍灯管发出的白光在他的头顶白晃晃的闪着他的眼睛，他眼睛转回来，看着李汶翰眉眼低垂的为自己口交，灯光照的他漂亮的脸好清楚，眼睛水润又娇媚，兔牙想不磕到他应该很用心在注意了吧，可爱又认真。  
他看见李汶翰一边吞吐着他的欲望，另一手在安抚自己的下身。  
太色情了。  
他一只手掐着李汶翰的脸，让他抬起头看着自己，被迫停下的李汶翰眼神有些疑惑的样子，他对李汶翰说：“别舔了，过来给我上。”  
李汶翰趴在他狭小的宿舍床上，他从背后进入了李汶翰。李汶翰的内里还是一样的湿润紧致，这个体位箍的他更紧了。  
他一下一下大力的顶弄，没有任何怜惜的意思。李汶翰被他按在身下，想逃都没有地方逃，手指抓着他的床单，呻吟声不断的溢出。  
“陈宥维，你轻一点……我受不了了。”  
他俯下身去咬他的耳垂，身下的动作却是一点都没放慢：“你叫我什么？”  
“宥维，宥维，你轻一点，求求你……”  
“好啊。”他得到了满意的答案，但还是恶作剧似的放慢了速度，退了出来，在穴口磨蹭着，李汶翰刚缓过来一点，他又猛地插进去，一下顶到最深处。  
他反复的折磨着李汶翰，就是坏心眼的想把人招哭。但是李汶翰察觉出了他的意图，就不肯再示弱，就是不顺他的意，咬着嘴唇强撑着，眼神里带着几分不服输的怨气。  
他翻身躺下，把李汶翰扶到自己上面。李汶翰配合着他的动作，扶着他的下身主动坐了下去，这一下顶的更深了。李汶翰的手撑在他的脸边上，轻轻扭动着腰吞吐着他的欲望，又俯下身来跟他接吻。引诱的他加快了速度，不停的在他身下抽插。  
他又一次把人顶射了，看到李汶翰的释放他心满意足。高潮的促使下李汶翰的眼泪终于爬进了眼圈，兔子一样红红的眼睛瞪着他，却还是紧缩着缠着他的欲望。  
他又一次射在了李汶翰的身体里。


End file.
